1. Field of the Invention
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical scooter is used to help a person to move from place to place. The conventional electrical scooter substantially comprises a body, at least one front wheel, two rear wheels, a seat, an electrical actuator and a steering bar. Each front wheel is rotatably mounted on the front end of the body. Each rear wheel is rotatably mounted on the rear end of the body. The seat is mounted on the body for a user to sit. The electrical prime mover like an electrical motor is mounted on the body to drive the rear wheels. Consequently, the scooter can move at a low speed and help the user to move to a desired location. The steering bar is pivotally mounted on the front end of the body and is connected to each front wheel. Accordingly, the user can control the direction of the electrical scooter by means of pivotally rotating the steering bar relative to the body. A headlight is secured on the steering bar so the electrical scooter can be driven in the dark.
In addition, the steering bar is always designed to be able to pivot relative to the base, such that the position of the handle on the bar can be adjusted for different users. However, when the steering bar rotates relative to the base, the angle of the light projected from the headlight is also changed. When the steering bar is rotated too close to the user, the headlight will rotate with the steering bar and project upward relative to the horizon. The light will turn into the sky, and the light does not illuminate the path of the scooter whereby there is an obvious inconvenience and danger caused.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved steering assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved steering assembly that can be adjusted relative to the body of an electrical scooter. The steering assembly has a base, a connecting tube, a front steering bar, a rear steering bar, a positioning device, a frame and a handle. The connecting tube is secured to the bottom of the base and connected to a front wheel of the electrical scooter. The front steering bar is pivotally attached to the top of the base and extends upward from the base. The rear steering bar is pivotally attached to the top of the base and extends upward from the base. The positioning device is mounted between the front steering bar and the rear steering bar to keep the front steering bar and the rear steering bar from rotating relative to the base. The frame is pivotally connected to the top of the front steering bar and the top of the rear steering bar. The handle is laterally secured to the frame. A headlight is secured to the frame. With such an arrangement, the steering assembly can pivot relative to the body of the electrical scooter after releasing the positioning device. The position of the handle is adjustable and thus the use of the steering assembly becomes more versatile.
The other objective of the invention is to provide an improved steering assembly, wherein the front steering bar has a length longer than that of the rear steering bar. Accordingly, when the front steering bar and the rear steering bar pivot relative to the base, the frame will pivot relative to the front steering bar and the rear steering bar. The headlight mounted on the frame also rotates when the steering assembly is adjusted. This can control the angle of the light projected from the headlight to a desired range. The illuminating effect of the headlight is improved.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.